With you, I'm at home
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Eco has a pain, and Ash has the medicine for it.
Eco's P.O.V.

 _Ash saved me._

 _He really did._

 _He saved me from a fate worse than death, and we did it together. We worked together as a team to save the world!_

 _Not bad for a dog, I guess._

 _But he got hurt. Badly, and that was my fault as well..._

 _His friends come by frequently to visit him, he shows them the best smiles. He's so sweet and caring._

 _I'm lucky to have him as my par. But he's just as lucky to have me!_

These thoughts swirled around in my head constantly as I walked down the hall to Ash's room. He was sat up in his bed looking out the window seemingly without a care in the world. I adore it when he looks like that. When his face is relaxed and he's smiling.

Stop that brain! He's a dummy human and you can't think of him like that!

Even though he did kiss me... Especially after I said I wanted a different kind of relationship with him. Ash accepted my desires whole-heartedly...

He accepted me.

"Hey! There you are. I was wondering why you weren't here." He said, adjusting himself so he would face me.

"Well, I couldn't leave my dog here without any supervision. Who knows what kind of trouble you would get yourself into if I wasn't here to watch you." I said, turning my nose up slightly.

"I'm glad I don't have to be alone. Wanna sit here with me?" He asked, patting the spot next to him on the bed temptingly.

"I-I guess I could take a few moments out of my busy schedule for you." I responded, crawling into the space next to him.

"It's quiet here at night without you in the room. I'm used to having you near me, the quiet is sort of unnerving." Ash admitted, blushing slightly. It was so cute!

Keep it together Eco, it's just Ash.

"If you miss me that much I'll just come in here tonight, that way you won't loose any sleep over it. I'd hate for you to stay here longer. I miss the crepe cart back home!" I complained slightly.

"Well, I did risk my life for you and everything. Sorry if it takes me a little while to recuperate." He said offhandedly.

But, he was right.

He risked everything, his life, for me.

I can't ever thank him enough for that.

Before I knew it, hot tears were forming in my eyes.

"Whoa! What's wrong, Eco? Are you hurt?" Ash questioned, looking me over. I shoved his hands away and stood up shivering.

"Y-Yes, of course I'm hurt!" I screamed at him. He looked taken aback but went to check me again.

"Where? What happened? Who did it to you-" I wrapped my arms protectively around myself and looked Ash dead in the eye.

"I'm hurt, because you're hurt! You got hurt because of me! It's not supposed to be that way! I'm your dragon, I'm supposed to keep any harm from happening to you and you almost died! And it's all because of me. I failed you, Ash... I'm sorry." I whimpered, collapsing to the ground in a heap of tears.

"Hey... Eco." I heard shuffling from the sheets and soon felt warm arms surrounding me.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry that I couldn't do better! I wanted to make you proud! I wanted to make you so proud! But... When you needed me most all I could to was make a stupid Arc!" I cried into his neck.

"That Arc is what saved me, y'know? If it hadn't been for your quick thinking, I would've been a goner for sure. Don't think that me being in here is a bad thing. It's better than me being in the ground isn't it? I'm not going to leave my dragon behind... Or, my lover." My head popped up at the last statement.

"What did you call me?" I asked excitedly.

"M-my lover? If you don't like it I won't say it anymore-" I cut him off with a peck on the cheek.

"I love it! But, you're only mine right? I'm not sure anyone else would want you as their dog..." I said, trying to cover up my excitement.

"Of course, only yours," He said, kissing my forehead gently. "I'm going to get some rest. You can stay if you want." He offered, taking my hand in his.

"No... I do have things I need to do. Plus my dog needs to sleep, don't you? You wouldn't get any sleep with me in here. You'd be too consumed with my presence." Ash smiled lightly, but yawned soon after.

"I'll see you later then?" He asked, eyeing me hopefully.

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"Cool... Night, Eco." He said, rolling over in the sheets and falling asleep soon after.

T I M E

I was walking up the stairs towards Ash's room when I heard my name being called.

"Eco! Eco! Yoohoo!" My ears perked up at the sound of my name.

"What?" I asked as Jessica approached me in the hall.

"Hello there girly! I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Like what?" I asked as she dragged me into her room. "Jessica! What's going on!?" I yelled as she shut the door.

"I just want to ask you some questions! Nothing too serious. Just, you know. Girl talk!" She said smiling.

"What do you want, Jessica. I was on my way to the baths!" I complained, thinking about the scalding water awaiting me.

"How far have you and Ash gone?" She asked flat out.

"W-WHAT?!" I screeched, holding my heart in fear of it bursting out of my chest in shock.

"How far have you and the Silver Knight gone?! Has he pinned you against a wall and rammed you into next week? How does he feel? Is he good?! Did he finish inside of you? ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" She screamed at me. I kicked her into the wall and stared at her in disbelief.

How could someone be so rude!?

"I'm still a virgin you idiot! And even if Ash and I did get together that way it wouldn't be any of your business how he was or what he did to me! It's our relationship and you can keep your filthy dummy dumb nose out of it!" I yelled, flinging open the door and collecting my things for a bath.

A knock came at my door a few minutes later.

"I'm not telling you anything about Ash's 'staff', or whatever you called it!" I warned as I opened the door.

Rebecca stood there with an amused look on her face.

"Well, I'm not particularly interested in his 'staff', but if you're willing to share I'd love to hear some stories about him." She mused, walking into my room.

"R-Rebecca!" Did I seriously just get snappy with the girl who has given so much for me? Man, I'm rude...

"Hello, Eco." She said, sitting down on my bed.

"What do you need? If there's anything you need, come straight to me! I'm your gal!" A soft smile graced her face as she patted the bed, signally for me to sit down.

"Eco. I have to tell you something." She said, waiting for me to seat myself.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Is Ash okay?!" I yelped, fearing something had happened to him while I was kidnapped by that perverted wench.

"Ash is perfectly fine, he's resting right now. As he should be. But, I came to warn you about some things." I nodded, ready to be informed.

"What's going on?" Rebecca looked at me and then up at the ceiling.

"Me and the rest of the students are heading into town tonight for a special meeting." She said, looking at me directly.

"Okay? If Ash is feeling up to it we'd be more than happy to-" Rebecca's hand was placed on my head silencing me.

"What do you feel when you look at Ash?" The question took me by surprise. Because it was a question I had been thinking about for a long time. What did I feel for Ash when I gazed deep into his honey eyes? What sort of emotion do I get when he holds my hand, or protects me from others?

"Uh... I-I, um..." I stuttered, looking at my knees.

"It's a weighted question, please take your time in answering. But it is imperative I know your feelings." She said professionally.

"I-I feel... Safe. But I also feel a massive amount of defensive emotions. I want to protect him. Keep him with me at all times. I never want him away from me.

His position is at my side an no where else!" I about screamed.

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself. I'm not taking him away, no one is. You're his par, and rightfully so." I hadn't noticed my breathing was labored, as if I had been worked up about something.

"S-sorry." I apologized, sitting down again.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. Like you previously stated, you're very protective over Ash. And he feels the same for you." My ears perked up at this statement.

"He does?" I asked, excited.

"Yes, Eco. I just had this conversation with Ash. I asked him the same question I have just presented to you. Although his answer was slightly different, both of your responses come from the same place in your hearts." My curiosity was peaked. What did he say about me?

"W-what did Ash say about me?" I asked, leaning into Rebecca a bit.

"Well. That's not for me to tell is it? If you ask Ash, I'm sure that he will tell you his answer. But, he will expect your answer as well. You have to give as much as he does. That's how relationships work, especially one between a Breeder and his dragon. Although you two are a special case, so perhaps their are differences in every aspect of said relationship." She said, smiling.

"C-can I ask a question now?" I inquired, glancing up at her.

"Of course, Eco. Although I can't promise an answer." I nodded and stood up.

"Why was I born into a humanoid figure? Why don't I look like the rest of my kind? Why am I in this body...?" I asked, laying my heart on the table to be examined.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that question, so I will answer it to the best of my ability." Rebecca responded standing up with me and taking me to the window. "I believe you were born to be with Ash. Obviously you were but, I think destiny had a different path for you two. I think you were born to be his lover. And he was born to be yours. You two are too perfect not to be with one another. Ash calms your neurotic personality and you spice his up a bit. You show incredible loyalty and Ash shows inane amounts of passion. With every personality trait that you and Ash have, the other has the exact counter for it. That way you both stay in balance with yourselves and each other. Like Yin and Yang. I know I sound horrendously cheesy at the moment, but everything I'm saying to you is what I feel in my heart is the truth. I understand if you don't think what I'm saying holds any meaning. But, please consider this."

My heart was racing.

Was I perfect for Ash?

Do we compliment each other?

Were we made for each other by the fates?

"Well, I should get going. We all said we would meet up in the lobby at seven. We won't be back until noon tomorrow, so keep a close eye on Ash." Rebecca said, winking while standing up and walking out of the room.

Ash...

I suddenly got an uncomfortable feeling between my legs as I thought about him. It was as if I had just eaten a bunch of Anthar filled crepes!

Maybe if I get in the bath the feeling will go away?

That appears to be my only option at the moment.

I gathered my clothes and walked down the hall to the baths, hoping to get this sensation to go away.

As I sank into the warm bath my mind began to drift.

The warmth...

Images flashed through my mind.

 _Ash's lean body above my own, staring down at me with an expression I didn't know existed._

 _"Eco... I want to make love to you, all night long. Please allow me to do so..." He whispered. Ash's bare body moved against mine, creating a beautiful sense of friction in the lower portions of my body._

I gasped as I sat up in the bath.

This bath most certainly did not get rid of the horrible sensation growing in the pit of my stomach. Now I was scared. What was wrong with me? Why was this pain down there? I needed Ash's help. He would know what to do.

I quickly got dressed and ran up to Ash's room, the pain still very prevalent.

My breath was coming in pants as I stared at Ash's door.

What if he was sleeping?

I don't want to wake him up...

But it hurt so bad! I need him to help me if he can!

I opened the door and peered inside. Ash was sat up in bed, looking over a book. The door opening caused him to turn his head in my direction.

"Eco! There you are, I'm glad to see you. What's wrong?" He asked, taking note of my distressed appearance.

"Ash... It hurts." I whined softly, running over to his bed.

"What hurts? What happened? Eco, are you alright?" Ash panicked, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Hurts down here." I said tugging on my skirt. Ash seemed startled.

"U-Uh, well. It's perfectly normal for girls to feel pain down there once a month." He said, blushing and looking towards the window.

"It's not that Ash! It only started when I thought about you naked!" I said shamelessly, this pain was starting to become unbearable.

"Eco! You can't just say that! T-there's a time and a place for that kind of stuff, but what if Rebecca or-" I gripped his hand.

"They left, they won't be back till tomorrow at noon. So please, Ash! Can you do something about this pain?" I begged, on the verge of tears.

"D-does it hurt that bad?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, it's like a burning pain." Ash's face flushed, turning a slight shade of pink.

"W-well... It can't be helped then." He said more to himself than me.

"What do you mean? Please Ash, do something to make this pain go away!" I cried out. Ash grabbed me by the waist suddenly and kissed me firmly on the lips, surprising me. I squirmed in his arms as I tried to push him off, ready to complain that my lips weren't the things that were hurting. But... It started to ease the ache. I kissed back, grabbing his hair in fist full hoping to eradicate this pain.

"Oh, Eco..." Ash groaned against my mouth. His tone of voice was deeper, slightly breathy. Probably because of the kissing, but there was more to it than that.

"Ash..." I gasped as he pulled away from me. But the moment his lips left mine the ache returned even worse than before he kissed me.

"The pain you're feeling is arousal." He stated.

"A-arousal? Like, what you feel before you start to... breed?" I asked, looking at Ash warily.

"Yes. Now, I can get rid of that pain but, it involves us... breeding." He said, blushing hard.

"B-B-But I don't want kids Ash! I-I can't handle being a mother right now! We're far too young!" I said, pinching my thighs together in hopes of getting the pain to go away.

"You won't get pregnant, I promise." He assured me, kissing my forehead.

"I-I won't? How can you do that? Can you not have kids Ash?" The thought of not being able to have kids with Ash hurt me in ways I didn't think were possible, but he simply smiled and shook his head.

"I am very capable of having kids, but there's something I can use that will ensure you the pain relief you want without children." That sounds like a great proposition.

"Let's do it then!" I urged lying back and pulling Ash with me.

"Whoa! H-Hold on! I have to, uh, get hard first..." He said, looking mortified at what he'd just said.

"Alright, can I help in anyway?" I asked, desperate for the pain to go away.

"Um, yeah just a second." He said, unzipping his pants and throwing them to the floor.

"Should I get undressed as well?" I asked, already pulling my shirt off.

"That would be easiest, yes." He admitted, pulling his pajama shirt off as well.

"Ash...?" I asked as he was reaching for his underwear.

"Yes?" He answered, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Do you love me?" His face turned serious, something that I was not used to.

"Eco... If I didn't love you, you wouldn't be in my bed right now half naked with me. I care for you immensely. If you feel differently, then I can't help you with that pain you're feeling." He said sternly, looking into my eyes.

"Ash..." I breathed as he came closer and rested his head against mine.

"Give me your hand." He said taking my wrist and placing my hand on his lower abdomen.

"What do I do know?" I asked. Ash inhaled sharply and wrapped my hand around him.

"Move your hand back and forth." He said, demonstrating with my hand before letting go of my wrist.

I followed his instructions and began moving my hand back and forth along the shaft slowly, wanting to see what he would do.

"E-eco..." He breathed out, his brows furrowed in what looked like pain.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, concerned for him.

"N-No, that feels really good." His head titled back slightly as he let out moans when I continued the motions.

"A-Ash, it's getting harder..." I said, feeling the flesh underneath my palms stiffen.

"That's good. It's supposed to." Ash said, kissing my jaw lightly. He took my hands and placed them around his neck.

"W-what is it?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"It's my turn to make you feel good." He responded, kissing me and pushing my body down onto the bed. His hands wandered to my thighs, spreading them apart.

"Ash..." I whispered into his ear as he got closer to me. I felt him layering kisses all over my abdomen as he went lower to where the pain was originating from. His lips ghosted over me, making me squirm in anticipation. I want him there. I want him to touch me.

"Eco..." He said before placing his lips over me and sucking roughly. The pleasure was indescribable. His lips were soft against me and he moved with a delicacy that was heartbreakingly gratifying. His fingers found my center and he moved them along with the motions of his tongue. The pain was getting worse, but was being eased at the same time. A pressure was building in my lower abdomen, and it was strong. I gripped Ash's wrist in fear.

"A-Ash, there's a pressure." He nodded and continued sucking on me softly.

"It's normal. You'll feel really good once it releases..." I rested my head back and just held onto his wrist while the pressure rose and rose.

"A-ash! It's close!" I panted. Ash continued his assault on me and didn't stop. Almost telling me to let the pressure go. All of a sudden the pressure released and I was in euphoria. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All I could think about was Ash and how he was making me feel. My mind slowly came back to my body and I looked at Ash in my dazed state. His face look shiny, was that because of me? I felt like I peed everywhere.

"How do you feel Eco?" He asked, crawling over-top of me.

"Tired... I-I didn't pee did I?" I asked, embarrassed that I could've done that with Ash. He shook his head and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"No, no you didn't. You can sleep if you want." I shook my head.

"I haven't forgotten what I said earlier. I want to make you feel good as well." He blushed a dark red color.

"You're taken care of, that's all that matters to me. Is the pain gone?" He looked like he was in pain, and my heart sunk.

"Yes, the pain is gone. But you're in pain now. Let me help you, please." I said, taking his hands in mine.

"E-eco.. I don't want you to think that you have to." I took him in my hand and pumped like he showed me earlier, his eye and he breathed harder.

"I want to, Ash... I want you to feel good like I did. Tell me how to do it?" He guided me just like he did before.

"Y-you're doing great. Don't stop." I moved my hand up and down trying to get him where he got me. Although it was hard to constantly move my hand over his dry skin. Fearing I could hurt him I licked experimentally. Ash moaned out my name as I did so.

"Is that okay?" I asked. He seemed beyond words, so he simply nodded in response. I decided to suck on him, like he sucked on me. Maybe it would feel like how he did it to me? I sucked the tip into my mouth and continued to move my hand.

"Eco..." He gasped, looking at me in shock. I continued to move my lips over him slowly. I felt his hands entangle in my hair and move my head slowly. I moved my tongue against him slowly, watching his facial features change.

"Ash..." I whispered, moving my hand harder and taking more of him in my mouth.

"Eco! I-I'm gonna!" He warned, trying to move me away but I simply pumped harder. I want him to feel as amazing as I did. "ECO!" Ash shouted and a warm, sticky liquid filled my mouth as he tensed up underneath my touch. He kept pumping the hot liquid into my mouth as I swallowed it to keep from choking. When Ash finished I pulled away, accidentally letting some of the liquid dribble from my lips.

"Did you feel it?" Ash crawled onto the bed next to me and wiped my mouth off.

"I did. It was amazing, you're amazing. Thank you Eco." He said, kissing my forehead gently.

"I'm glad you liked it." I blushed, turning my head away from him.

"Come here." He said, opening his arms for me. I crawled inside them and felt like I was at home. If I'm with Ash, then I am home. No matter where we may be. Ash is my home, and he always will be.

"I love you, Ash..." I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Eco. More than you know." He kissed my head and we fell asleep together, holding onto each other.


End file.
